Challenging Quests
Challenging Quests are tasks that are given to the player to earn special prizes or just some extra Wins, special materials and sometimes, even Emotions. Story Quests These quests are given after players reach a certain rank, they can choose not to finish these quests, however, if they are not completed, players can't get the Rewards from General Raizo, until they finish the quest at hand. These quests may vary, and they all give a special reward when completed. Quest List 'First Tournament' Sparks first task when reaching Wingdom is to enter your first tournament. 'How to obtain' Automatically after the tutorial. 'Walkthrough' First-time players might want to go to GAT Stadium and choose to play "Training GAT". Training GAT is located in the room list at GAT Stadium. Play your first tournament there, and whenever you win or lose, talk to Sparks to claim your reward. 'Rewards ' * 1000 Score * 200 Win 'First Guardian Mission' Sparks will task the player to do their first Megaforce mission. 'How to obtain' After clearing the "First Tournament" quest, players will be automatically tasked with the quest after visiting Megaforce HQ for the first time. 'Walkthrough' Just play any type of mission at Megaforce, and after clearing it, talk to Sparks to end the quest. 'Rewards ' * 1000 Score * 200 Win 'Get the Wanted List!' Red Bull will command you to talk to Zenjiro to get the Wanted List. 'How to obtain' Reach "Single Fighter 2" 'Walkthrough' Go to Spin Square and talk to Zenjiro to finish the quest. 'Rewards ' * 100 Score * Wanted List unlocked 'Find the Spy' General Raizo suspects that a spy has infiltrated Wingdom. The player is tasked to find it. 'How to obtain' Reach Rank "Double Fighter 1" 'Walkthrough' First talk to Sparks, she will inform you that she has seen three suspicious characters that are most likely to be the spy. These are Zenjiro, Carlson and Johnny Dan. Zenjiro and Carlson are located at Spin Square, while Johnny Dan is at MegaForce HQ, to the right, up the stairs. Once the player talks to all three of them, you have to head to GAT Stadium and talk to Jacky Noboru, he will mention that he had seen a suspicious lady at the other side of the Stadium. This lady is Linda Bobo, she is located in GAT Stadium, to the left. NOTE: 'In other servers, this quest needs for the player to talk to all NPCs in both GAT Stadium and Spin Square in order to trigger the next event on the quest. Once the player talks to Linda, she will claim that the player has no proof that she is the spy. Next, head to Spin Square, and talk to Sparks again, she will ask the player if "raider suits and afro haircuts are popular these days" whatever the player chooses, she will give the player the "'Linda's ID" card. Head back to GAT Stadium and talk to Linda Bobo again. After that, just go back to the General's Office and you will be rewarded. 'Rewards ' * 50 Battle Axe * 50 Golf Club * 50 Crash Bomb * 10 Green Tea * 10 Sand of Star * 5 Lucky Coins 'Joint Front Agreement' General Raizo wants the player to bring Linda Bobo in order to see if she can be trusted. She will task the player to set up the meeting. 'How to obtain' Reach Rank "Triple Fighter 1" 'Walkthrough' After talking to the General, go back to GAT Stadium and talk to Linda Bobo, go back to the General's Office and Raizo will ask the player to bring the following members of Megaforce: *Red Bull *Mike *Fabrico *Jacky Noboru Red Bull, Mike and Fabrico are all located at Megaforce HQ, while Jacky Noboru is at GAT Stadium. After talking to all four of them, talk to Linda once again and go back to the General's Office and receive your reward. 'Rewards ' * 50 Energy Saber * 50 Short Bow * 10 Amped Turtle * 10 Peacock's Feather * 10 Rich Honey * 5 Lucky Coins 'Find the Traitor!' Mike, Fabrico and Noboru suspect there is a traitor within Mega Force and the GAI. Players are tasked to find this traitor as soon as possible. 'How to obtain' Reach Rank "Single Champion 2" 'Walkthrough' After visiting the General's Office, go to Megaforce HQ and talk to the following people: *Red Bull *Mike *Guts *Yashako *Mighty *Big Gen *Van Rajni After talking with them, talk to Fabrico. Go to GAT Stadium and talk to: *Linda Bobo *Jacky Noboru Next, go to Spin Square and talk to: *Sparks (She will ask the player to choose an option, but it doesn't matter what is chosen) *L.J. After talking with L.J., a COME ON sign will show on Street Fight at Downtown, a cutscene will play related to the Galaxy Army apparently in cahoots with the Val Shark Army. After the Cutscene, go to the General's Office and you will be rewarded. 'Rewards ' * 20,000 Win * 20 Rifle * 20 Machine Gun Side Quests These quests are given after players had done something specific, e.g. use 10 lucky coins at Mora Shrine, clear a certain number of missions, etc. Quest List 'Noboru's Teachings' Noboru will teach the player about the different elements of the game. 'How to obtain' This Quest is possible to do at anytime, but only once. This would help new players who want to have a Score Boost early. However, it is not a quest that will show up on the list. 'Walkthrough' Talk to Noboru over and over again until he gives your reward. 'Rewards ' * 1000 Score 'Collect Materials for machine -1-' Dr. Diaper needs materials to finish his Mix Machine. 'How to obtain' Talk to Carlson for the first time and then visit Future Lab, Dr. Diaper will request you to bring him the materials that he asked Carlson for. 'Walkthrough' Just talk to Carlson and he will give you the Materials, then go back to the Lab to end the quest. 'Rewards ' * 100 Score (If the player chooses "Wow!" when first visiting Future Lab) * Stylish Pacifier Decoration * 10 Mars Cactus * 10 Butterfly Wings * 10 Avyon Water * 10 Green Tea 'Collect Materials for machine -2-' Dr. Diaper needs materials to upgrade his Mix Machine. 'How to obtain' Upgrade 8 or more accessories on the Mix Machine No.53, then Dr. Diaper will ask the player to bring him Magnets and Screws. (5 Hours) 'Walkthrough' Play GAT matches or Mega Force missions on Train/Club and Ruin/Temple stages to get Magnets and Screws respectively. 'Rewards ' * 500 Score (When the player is tasked with the Quest) * 15 Lucky Coins (If players fail the mission they will not get this reward) * Dr. Diaper's missions unlocked. * 500 Score (When the player gets Dr. Diaper's missions unlocked) * Mix Machine No.54 unlocked. NOTE: Players can still unlock the Mix Machine No.54 even if they fail the mission, however they will not get the Lucky Coin reward. 'Investigation of the Ruins' The Mysterious Priest is worried about strange things happening in the ruins of Mora Shrine, he will ask the player to investigate the matter. 'How to obtain' Throw 10 Lucky coins to the 'God Mora' fountain 'Walkthrough' Play Pitch Black Cloud and beat it. After that, return to Mora Shrine to finish the quest. 'Rewards ' * 20 Rush Saber * 20 Super Toy Hammer * 20 Super Electronic Bat 'Bafabon's Drink' Bafabon is dying of thrist, bring him a 'Avyon Water' to quench it. 'How to obtain' Reach 'Double Fighter 2', then talk to Bafabon twice. He will request the player to bring him an 'Avyon Water' material to satisfy his thirst. 'Walkthrough' To get an Avyon Water material, players would only need to play GAT Stadium or Megaforce, since it's one of the most common prizes in the Prize Roll at the end of the match. 'Rewards ' * 1 Unicorn's Powder 'Challenge Dolores! Lv1' The player wants to challenge Dolores to a fight. 'How to obtain' Reach 'Double Fighter 1' and talk to Dolores, you need at least 100 Win to activate the quest. 'Walkthrough' Go to Dojo, select the Rival Match option and the "Against Dolores!" challenge should be available, win the fight and you will receive your reward. However, if you lose, you need to pay 100 Win again to reactivate the quest. 'Rewards' * 1000 Score * 300 Win * 1 Battle Hoop 'Challenge Dolores! Lv2' The player wants to challenge Dolores to a fight. 'How to obtain' Reach 'Single Warrior 1' and talk to Dolores, you need at least 300 Win to activate the quest. 'Walkthrough' Go to Dojo, select the Rival Match option and the "Revenge of Dolores!" challenge should be available, win the fight and you will receive your reward. However, if you lose, you need to pay 300 Win again to reactivate the quest. 'Rewards' * 2000 Score * 900 Win * 5 Rapier 'Challenge Dolores! Lv3' The player wants to challenge Dolores to a fight. 'How to obtain' Reach 'Double Warrior 1' and talk to Dolores, you need at least 500 Win to activate the quest. 'Walkthrough' Go to Dojo, select the Rival Match option and the "Duel! Against Dolores!" challenge should be available, win the fight and you will receive your reward. However, if you lose, you need to pay 500 Win again to reactivate the quest. 'Rewards' * 3000 Score * 1500 Win * 1 Dolores Doll 'Fight off Jorondo's Gang' The player is challenged by Jorondo and her gang. 'How to obtain' Reach 'Triple Fighter 2' and talk to Jorondo on Spin Square. 'Walkthrough' Go to Dojo, select the Rival Match option and the "Jorondo's Rondo" challenge should be available, win the fight and you will receive your reward. 'Rewards' * 1500 Score * 5 Crash Bomb 'Story Mission' Story Missions that happened during times in Wingdom. 'How to obtain' Automatically started off if its the first time. Otherwise, you can get it by talking to Inteprid Operator and buy the mission set from him. 'Walkthrough' The progress increases every time you clear a story mission given every day. See here for the list. 'Rewards' See more here. Random Quests These quests happen randomly whenever a player talks to a certain NPC, most of the quests will only stay for a few hours. Not all quests will be available until specific conditions are met. Quest List 'Sparks' Ribbon' "Please! Find my favorite ribbon!" 'How to obtain' Talk to Sparks, she may give the quest randomly. (2 Hours) 'Walkthrough' Players will have to play Deathmatch in maps like Great Avyon or Waterfall, the player will eventually receive the ribbon in the Prize Roll. Then talk to Sparks to finish the quest. 'Rewards' * 1000 Score * 500 Win * 10 Toy Hammer * 10 Harisen 'Get me some flowers, please.' "Get me some flowers for my room, please." 'How to obtain' Talk to Sparks, she may give the quest randomly. (2 Hours) 'Walkthrough' Players will have to play Deathmatch in maps like Great Avyon or Waterfall, the player will eventually receive the flowers in the Prize Roll. Then talk to Sparks to finish the quest. 'Rewards' 'Sparks' Hula-Hoop!' Sparks wants to practice with the Hula-Hoop, but she doesn't have any on her at the moment, the player is requested to bring her some. 'How to obtain' Talk to Sparks, she may give the quest randomly. 'Walkthrough' Players usually are given this quest very early, so a good strategy is to challenge Dolores 5 times in Dojo, when players beat her, they will be rewarded with a Battle Hoop Weapon, bring Sparks 5 Battle Hoops and you will end the quest. 'Rewards' * 1000 Score * Hula-Hoop Emotion * 10 Toy Hammer * 10 Harisen 'Sparks in Megaforce' Sparks is pumped and wants the player to bring her to some missions to beat some Val Sharks. 'How to obtain' Talk to Sparks, she may give the quest randomly. 'Walkthrough' Players will have to play Megaforce with Help enabled, it is recommended to play low ranked missions since Sparks is a weak NPC. Once the player beated 5 missions, talk to Sparks to end the quest. 'Rewards' 'He that would the daughter win, must with the mother first begin. Get ready!' Bafabon is trying to get a specific item, but had to look for the items he lost. The player is asked to give him a certain item used in material synthesis. 'How to obtain' Talk to Bafabon when you have obtained "Expedition to the Secret Passage" and have cleared it at least once. When you add a Bafabon Skill to your accessory, talk to Bafabon again and you will be tasked with this quest. (12 Hours) 'Walkthrough' The player can choose to pick what item to give him. It can range up until Radical Vitriol. After picking one of the three items, they can choose to give it to him. 'Rewards' Depending on the ranking, Bafabon may give a Luck rate boost material. * Sand of Star (Champion) * 4000 year-old Medicine (Star) * Magical Golden Dust (Hero) On Rare occasion, Bafabon may have ended up losing the dusts, and instead will give the player something else, but this occurrence is rare. * Fiery Ore of Sun * Freezing Ore of Comet * Stormy Ore of Jupiter *Avatar of God -Earth- *Avatar of God -Fire- *Avyon Souvenir 'Jacky Noboru's Challenge' Jacky Noboru wants to battle someone at his maximum potential. 'How to obtain' Talk to Jacky Noboru at GAT after defeating his greater form in Dojo. He may randomly ask the player if they wanna spar with him. (72 Hours or until player is defeated once.) 'Walkthrough' Defeat Greater Noboru in the specific Rival Match. If you get defeated, regardless of even one retry, this quest will automatically fail, with Jacky mentioning he had to cancel the match with certain reasons. Defeating him and not get defeated afterwards will be considered completed. 'Rewards' * 1 Jacky Noboru Card 'Awful Rumor' Mike has heard some Awful Rumors which he hopes aren't true, he will ask the player to investigate further. 'How to obtain' Talk to Mike at Mega Force HQ. 'Walkthrough' After talking with Mike and getting the quest, he will ask the player to investigate the club. After that, a single Level 2 mission will be available, 'Groping Investigation'. After beating the mission, talk to Mike and he will tell the player to go and talk to someone wearing a "riding suit" for more information about the club. Go to GAT Stadium and talk to Linda Bobo. Then go to Spin Square and talk to Sparks, she wil say that Noboru, Dr. Diaper and L.J. are regulars. Still on Spin Square, go and talk to L.J. Go to Future Lab to talk with Dr. Diaper. Go to GAT Stadium and talk to Dolores and Jacky Noboru. After talking to them, go back to Spin Square and talk to L.J. again. A new Level 3 mission will be available, 'Inspection at the Club'. After beating the mission, talk to Mike and he will say that the Captain might have some information. Talk to Red Bull and a new Level 3 mission will be available, 'Following the Rumors!'. After beating the mission, talk to Red Bull and then talk to Fabrico. A new Level 3 mission will be available, 'Discovering the Rumors!'. After beating the mission, talk to Mike once again and receive your reward 'Rewards ' * 1 Mike Card 'Raizo's Wine' General Raizo is looking for Sake, and wonders if the player can give some for him. 'How to obtain' Go to General Office after reaching Last Hero. He may ask the player at random. 'Walkthrough' Before entering the Office, the player needs to have 100 Daigokuin Sake, as they cannot hold this quest after leaving the office. He will ask if the player can give it to him. 'Rewards' * 3 General Card * 3 Fiery Ingot * 3 Freezing Ingot * 3 Stormy Ingot 'Mike's Weapon' Mike need to restock weapons for the Mega Force, but does not have the time to do that. He tasks the player to gather them to him. 'How to obtain' Talk to Mike at Mega Force HQ. He may ask the player for help randomly. (72 hours) 'Walkthrough' Gather 500 of the specific weapon he asked. These are mostly weapons that can be obtained in Prime Market. Following weapons he may ask for: * Shotgun * Rifle * Magnum * Grenade Launcher 'Rewards' Mike may give a the following weapon for getting him that specific weapon. * 5 Cursed Katana (Shotgun) * 5 Holy Sword Onidance (Rifle) * 5 Ultra Cannon (Magnum) * 5 Laser Cannon (Grenade Launcher) 'Fight off the criminal' Emergency Order has been issued by Red Bull. 'How to obtain' Talk to Red Bull after getting the Wanted List. He may issue an order to the player. (3 Hours) 'Walkthrough' He will issue an order to hunt for a specific member of the Val Shark Army. Locate that member and defeat him/her in a Red Bull mission. (UFA does count.) 'Rewards' For capturing that specific person targeted, he will reward the player after knowing the news. *(Omusa Red) - 1500 Score, 300 Win *(Boboi) - ?? Score, 500 Win *(Jorondo, Donky) - 2000 Score, 500 Win *(Colonel Murder, Dark Sol-Gel Nomura) - 3000 Score, 700 Win 'Special Mission from Red Bull' Red Bull needs the player to do a special task for him. How to obtain Talk to Red Bull at Mega Force HQ. He may occasionally give the player the quest. (72 Hours) 'Walkthrough' Complete any Rank 5+ Red Bull Mission 10 times. It does not have to be in a row, or completely wiped of enemies. 'Rewards' * 1 Red Bull Card